


Not So Secret Identity.

by heyitsnxel



Series: 30 Trope Prompts. [21]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsnxel/pseuds/heyitsnxel
Summary: Dan's late night food run reveals something interesting about Phil.





	Not So Secret Identity.

**Author's Note:**

> day 21: superhero AU.

Okay, so look, here’s the thing.

 

In retrospect, Dan didn’t _need_ to go get food at 1 AM. There was no reason he couldn’t have been content with the packet of crisps and carton of Ribena that he had in the flat. But, no, he was being emotional because Phil wasn’t home and eating his feelings. So he had to go out and get something else.

 

It hadn’t seemed like it would be such a big deal. After all, what was the worst that could happen on the empty streets of London in the middle of the night?

 

Apparently the answer to that question was him getting mugged. And if that weren’t bad enough in itself? He just had to get mugged by some guy with abnormal superpowers that seemed to be on a crazy power high.

 

With the sudden rise of superheros lately, there had also been the villains. The whole ordeal was still absurd to Dan. There were actually people walking – or flying – around with powers to shoot lasers out their eyes and shit. He felt like he was living in a Marvel comic, but instead of being Iron Man, he was just some kid in the background.

 

Or, in this case, the guy in the comic who really, really _, really_ needed someone to swoop in and save his ass.

 

Unfortunately, it just seemed to be him and a knock off version of Electro – who currently was going on some monologue about London’s downfall. Sparks flickered around his body, causing the hair on Dan’s arms to rise.

 

“… And that is exactly why YOU –“ His finger shot in Dan’s direction, causing a faint surge of electricity to shoot up his spine. “ – are going to come with me!”

 

Having missed most of his speech, Dan was confused. His head was starting to spin from the sheer weirdness of the situation – and maybe, also because this guy had just mildly electrocuted him – and he found himself staggering back into the wall behind him. Knock off Electro, who surely had a name Dan didn’t bother to remember, took his actions as fear and a smirk curved up on his lips.

 

“Awe,” He cooed. Dan fought the urge to roll his eyes. “Don’t be scared. It will only hurt for a second.”

 

Dan quickly determined that was a lie. The outpouring of electricity that coursed through Dan’s body sent him to the ground, falling limp like a ragdoll onto to the concrete below him.

 

“What.” Spark. “The.” Spark. “Fuck.”

 

He barely had coughed out the sentence before the man had swooped over and hoisted him over his shoulder like he weighed nothing.

 

_'Was it worth it, Dan? You didn’t even get to eat anything. This is just your luck.’_ He thought to himself. Maybe he was just in a daze, but he didn’t feel like he was as scared as he should be. In fact, he was feeling rather bold. Fight of flight reflexes, perhaps? His head hung right at the middle on the other man’s back and with a great effort put into squirming on his shoulder, Dan bit him right on the side. His teeth sank into his skin and with no second thought, Dan jerked his head back with his teeth still clamped down.

 

Fake Electro yelped in surprise. In a fit of panic, he tossed Dan back down to the ground before realizing what had happened. Which, obviously, threw him into a temper tantrum fit for a child. As immature as it was, the fear Dan had been avoiding was starting creep through him as the bursts of electricity shot into the alley and the street around them, shattering the windows of the building around them and sending a downpour of glass on top of him.

 

“You _bitch!”_

 

Uh oh. The man stormed towards him, yanking him up by the collar of his shirt (which was Gucci, by the way, so there’s $200 down the drain) and slamming him into the wall behind them. Instantly, Dan was seeing stars. His head was spinning only catching a few of the man’s words.

 

“…Kill… You… Noone else… Here…”

 

He could feel the electricity rising in the air around him. It was coursing through every cell in his body, sending his hair to stand on it’s ends until… it wasn’t.

 

For the third time that night, Dan found himself tumbling to the ground. A pained groan left his lips, squinting his eyes open to see that someone else had joined the fray. He was really cursing himself for not keeping up with the superhero names right now because whoever it was? Well, they were fit – as expected for a super hero. He was possibly just getting delirious also. Maybe it was a mix of both.

 

His eyes closed on their own accord and he drifted off, the sounds of the two men fighting left behind.

 

***

 

 

“ _Dan_. You can _not_ fall asleep right now!”

 

He was shaking. Or more accurately, someone was shaking him. Rather harshly too. Dan raised a hand, weakly attempting to shove the other person away with a groan.

 

“I’m serious. You can sleep later, but right now, I need you to open your eyes, okay? Can you do that?”

 

“Go…Away…” He stuttered out, head lulling back into something soft as opposed to the ground.

 

“Damnit, don’t be stubborn.”

 

It wasn’t the man’s shaking that finally caused Dan to open his eyes. It was his voice. He recognized it.

 

“Thank god. Now, talk to me about something. You can’t go to sleep again.”

 

Dan felt the ground underneath him suddenly disappear. There was a burst of panic before he realized the man had just picked him up.

 

“Stars.” Dan muttered out, his vision blurrily looking up to the sky. The man followed his gaze, tipping his head a bit. Even through his foggy vision, Dan could see the bursts of blue and white throughout his outfit.

 

“Yes, there are stars. Tell me about them.”

 

“Where are we going?”

 

Dan could feel himself starting to come to. His head was still throbbing, but he found himself suddenly thinking a lot clearer.

 

“Uh, the hospital.”

 

“No!” Dan jerked in his arms, nearly flinging himself to the ground for the fourth time. The man somehow stumbled forwards and managed to keep hold of him, tightening his grip so he couldn’t do it again.

 

“ _Dan._ You have to go or – “

 

It was like the puzzle pieces in Dan’s mind were slowly beginning to slot together. His eyes narrowed up, staring at the bottom of the other’s chin.

 

“I never told you my name.”

 

He felt them physically tense up, stumbling over their steps, before they looked down. All it took was that brief second of eye contact for Dan to know.

 

“Oh my _god._ Oh my _GOD_.”

 

“What?! What’s wrong?”

 

“You – I cannot believe this. Philip Mich – “

 

His mouth was quickly covered by Phil’s gloved hand, his blue eyes widening to comical proportions.

 

“Shhh!”

 

“Put me down or I’ll scream.” Dan mumbled against his palm, eyes narrowing in what should have been threatening. Instead, Phil just looked at him like he was a hurt puppy.

 

“No, look, can we talk about it later? You’re hurt and I’m lowkey freaking out.”

 

Dan shook his head, “No! We talk about it now. How did I not know my _boyfriend_ was a super hero? Did you not think that was relevant to tell me?!”

 

Phil shushed him again, this time less aggressively, before he sighed. His footsteps echoed through the silence that hung in the air. Dan started to argue. He wanted to protest, demand an explanation for  a secret like this to have been kept from him, but his vision was fading in from the sides and one look at Phil’s panicked expression told him all he needed to know.

 

He was definitely passing out.

 

* * *

 

When Dan woke up, he found himself buried under green and blue bedsheets. The lights were dim, curtains drawn, and there was a continuous thudding noise in the room. Dan assumed it was his head, but when his vision finally focused, he realized it was Phil pacing.

 

He hadn’t noticed Dan had woken up. Even in the dark, the worry on his face shone through and Dan couldn’t help but feel oddly fond – considering the circumstances.

 

“Hi.” He croaked out, cringing at how weak his voice sounded. Phil nearly jumped a foot off the ground, quickly scrambling to the edge of the bed.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

Dan attempted to sit up, instantly regretting it when his head felt like it was being bashed in by a hammer. The groan and pained look on his face told Phil all he needed to know.

 

“Oh, Dan. Just… Be still.”

 

Rushing out of the room, he came back with a glass of water and some tablets that Dan eagerly accepted.

 

“Thanks.” He lay back against the pillow, tugging the sheets up to his face. “So… I’m dating a superhero, huh?”

 

The smile that flickered over Phil’s lips faded quickly into a sigh. He gently crawled over Dan to the other side of the bed, laying down so he was staring at the ceiling. 

 

“I didn’t know how to tell you.”

 

“ _Hey Dan, I have superpowers and fight bad guys and stuff. It’s pretty lit_.” Dan mumbled, ignoring the pain that his laughter caused him. He could almost feel Phil rolling his eyes on the other side of the bed.

 

“Okay, hey Dan? I have superpowers and fight bad guys and stuff. It’s pretty lit.” Phil repeated, a hint of a smile in his voice. Dan ignored the pain of laughing once again, rolling onto his side to look at him.

 

“You’re such a spork.”

 

“Should that have been my superhero name? Sporkman?”

 

Dan laughed, instantly cringing. “Laughing is pain. Existence is futile. I’m dying.”

 

This time Phil really did roll his eyes before he traced his thumb across Dan’s cheekbone.

 

“You're so dramatic. But, I’m glad you’re okay. I was worried.”

 

Leaning into the touch, Dan couldn’t fight the smile off his face. They’d probably have a real discussion about it later but for now? He could relish in the moment.

 

“Wouldn’t be if it wasn’t for you. I guess you could say you’re my hero.”

 

“I’m going to throw up.” Phil gagged, rolling back onto his back with a chuckle.

 

“Oi, shut up, I was trying to be sentimental. Let me live."

 

Phil leaned forward, lightly pressing his lips against Dan's forehead.

 

"When you realize how cringey that was tomorrow, we can blame it on the pain meds. For now, go back to sleep."

 

Dan nodded, mumbling incoherently about it _**not** _ being cringey. Then he fell asleep.


End file.
